


【翻译】Give You Something Good to Celebrate

by joditheirrelevant



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joditheirrelevant/pseuds/joditheirrelevant
Summary: Translated from harleeq’s work
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Kudos: 4





	【翻译】Give You Something Good to Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Give You Something Good To Celebrate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355145) by [harleeq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleeq/pseuds/harleeq). 



【翻译】Give You Something Good To Celebrate  
原作者：harleeq  
翻译：我（困了累了喝POI特饮/BadCodeJo）  
Lisa被脸颊上的一个吻唤醒，耳边的人轻声呢喃着：  
“生日快乐，PooPoo。”  
身后的人伸出一只胳膊环绕着她的腰，将她拽向那个娇小一些的人怀里。她不用想也知道是Jennie，无论任何情况下，Lisa都能认出她嘴唇的触感，那种感觉就像深植于她的大脑中一样。  
她转身和Jennie面对面躺着，幸福地笑了。终于有这么一天醒来，Jennie仍然在躺在她身边。这让Lisa感到很惊喜。  
“早啊。”她充满爱意地轻声说道。  
这是Jennie正式成为Lisa女友以来过的第一个生日。不是说以前的那些生日Lisa没有感觉到Jennie的爱——每一年的生日对于Lisa来说都很艰难，因为她的家人远在泰国，所以Jennie、智秀和彩英都会尽可能地补偿她，她们会给她很多抱抱、亲亲，比以往更不吝啬她们对她的爱，以期望驱散她的坏情绪——但是今年的生日是她和Jennie第一次不用掩饰她们多年来对对方的那种特殊的感情。  
她们的感情之路并没有很顺利。那些若即若离、“只上床不谈感情”的关系使她们伤痕累累。Lisa想要羁绊，她需要很多羁绊。但是一直到智秀善意的“助攻”之前，Jennie都没有承认过她也想要那些羁绊。  
不过Lisa理解，Jennie只是害怕。她们所处的这个行业并不友好。这个行业不够包容、太过恶毒，一旦她们的事情被曝光，她们会立刻失去立足之地。Jennie只是不想BLACKPINK解散、想要保证她和Lisa的安全而已。虽然这给她们的感情带来了很大的压力，但Lisa明白，Jennie之所以总是将她推开，是出于对Lisa的保护。虽然有时这会令Lisa感到很受伤，但她理解。

即使是现在，她们正式成为了彼此的恋人，建立了她们渴望已久的羁绊，等待着她们的困难仍然很多。她们需要隐藏这段感情，避开那些窥视的眼睛、时刻评判着人的社会——如果他们发现了这个秘密，会毁了她们的事业。在多数时间，这些重担都一直压在她们肩头，不过现在至少她们可以依靠彼此，而且她们也可以跟智秀和彩英倾诉。

不过现在那一切都不重要了，因为此刻Jennie漂亮的眼睛充满爱意地看着Lisa，令她感到有些害羞。Jennie凑过来，手指轻轻穿过Lisa的头发。

“还早着呢。”Lisa看看窗外，发现太阳还没完全升起来呢。  
Jennie靠过去，指尖仍然穿梭在Lisa的发间，梳理着她的头发，在Lisa的嘴唇上充满爱意地轻轻地亲了一下，“想着我越早叫醒你，就有越多的时间好好宠你啦。”她俯身笑着对Lisa说。  
Jennie又俯身亲吻Lisa，她的举动令Lisa的心跳加速。她的手穿过Jennie的头发，将她拉向自己。这次的这个吻比上一个持续的时间长了些；Lisa感到自己的血液在涌动。  
“哦，姐姐要用一整天宠我吗，”Lisa笑起来，Jennie结束了这个吻。Lisa把手搭在Jennie的腰上。Jennie捧着Lisa的脸颊，温柔地看着她。Lisa觉得她就要被Jennie的爱意淹没了。  
这些年来她们上过很多次床。但是自从她们确定了关系之后，Lisa仍然看不够Jennie看她的那种眼神——现在她不再需要压抑自己的情感，更不需要隐藏了——那种赤裸裸地展现出她对Lisa所有的爱的眼神。还有Jennie温柔地捧着Lisa的脸，好像她是这世界上最脆弱易碎的存在；这让Lisa感觉到她是Jennie的全世界。她原以为这种她们陷入其中难以自拔的浓烈的感情会令她们感到害怕，但那并没有。因为Lisa非常清楚自己的感觉。多年之后，她的爱终于得到了回报，这让她的心里总是暖暖的；她从来没感觉自己被这样珍视过。  
“我想要确保今天对你来说足够特别。”Jennie轻声说，“我好爱你，我……”她停顿了一下，眼睛有些湿润了，“我想要把之前没有好好给你过的生日补偿给……”  
“Jennie。” Lisa打断了她，她知道她接下来要说什么。Jennie的背心在刚刚有些滑上去了，她的轻轻抚摸着Jennie柔软的背。

“Lili，今天就让我好好照顾你，好吗？” Jennie没有让Lisa继续说下去。她温暖的微笑逐渐变成了一抹坏笑，“现在我要给你我的第一个礼物。”她低下身子，手指掠过Lisa的嘴，双唇轻轻扫过Lisa的脖颈。  
Jennie的轻轻吻着Lisa敏感的皮肤，落在她的喉咙、她颈部的动脉上，在经过某些特定的区域时，Jennie轻轻咬着Lisa。Lisa轻轻呻吟着，她闭上眼睛，双手抓着Jennie的T恤，让Jennie俯身在她身上。说实话，当Jennie轻轻分开Lisa的双腿，将Lisa压在身下的时候，Lisa早就忘了她刚刚要说什么。Jennie将一条腿抵在Lisa的两腿之间。

“我们得小点声，宝贝。我可不想吵醒她们俩。”Jennie冲Lisa坏笑了一下，结束了她在Lisa脖子上的一吻。Lisa心不在焉地点头，有一种熟悉的温暖的感觉在她的腹中，每次Jennie压在她身上的时候，她都会有那种感觉。

Jennie先是捧着Lisa的脸，而后抓着Lisa的头发，将她轻轻从枕头上拽起来，给了她非常有侵略性的一吻。Lisa腹中的那股暖意生长着，它们越发强烈，蔓延到了她的两腿之间。Lisa近乎失去理智，将最柔软的一点压紧Jennie的大腿，轻轻地绕圈摩擦着。  
Lisa轻轻地叫了一声，Jennie趁机加深了这个吻，将舌头伸进去。Jennie的大腿在她的核心上摩擦的感觉、Jennie的吻的味道几乎就让Lisa到达顶点了。  
Jennie的大拇指在Lisa的脸上摩挲着，不断地加深她们的吻。Jennie将另一只手从Lisa的脑后拿开，绕到她的腰上，将Lisa在她的腿上压得更紧。  
Jennie大腿给她的坚实触感令Lisa感到有些疼，但也让她更加湿润。她在Jennie的腿上摩擦着，现在她的睡衣短裤和内裤完全湿透了，而Jennie还在抓着她的腰往自己的腿上按压，鼓励Lisa继续。  
Lisa的爱液蹭到了Jennie的腿上，令她的皮肤变得很湿滑，摩擦力越来越小。Lisa的呻吟声被Jennie的吻吞没，她的手指用力抓着Jennie的睡衣上衣，似乎这样能够缓解她两腿间的那种难耐的疼和痒。  
Jennie发觉了Lisa想要更多。她把手从Lisa的腰间拿开，伸进了Lisa的内裤，按压在Lisa两腿间的褶皱上。Lisa结束了她们的长吻，咬着嘴唇。她迎上去，更贴近Jennie的手，没忍住叫了出来。  
Jennie看着她，她的笑令Lisa差一点融化在她的指尖。Jennie低下头，额头靠着Lisa的，另一只手抚摸着Lisa的脸颊，大拇指轻轻扫过她的肌肤。世界上再没有别人可以让Lisa同时觉得自己如此被珍视、又如此……淫荡。

“舒服吗，宝贝？” Jennie轻声问。她用一根手指小心翼翼地抚摸着她湿润的褶皱，大拇指在Lisa的阴蒂上画着圈。Lisa的身体向上拱起，大声地呻吟着。她睁大了眼睛，紧紧抓着Jennie的上衣，髋部在Jennie的手上绕着圈、摩擦着。Lisa把头猛地靠回到枕头上；Jennie每一下动作都会引来Lisa的呻吟。她试着控制自己的音量，她真的努力了。但是每次她抬起髋部想要迎接Jennie的抚慰，Jennie在她阴部的手指都会做一个恰到好处的弯曲，引起Lisa的腹部的一阵收缩。

她的呻吟声已经接近狂野了，有那么一瞬间她觉得智秀和彩英不可能不知道她们在她房间里在做什么，但是她已经无法控制自己，不在乎她们到底有没有听到了。  
她的髋部大幅度地在Jennie的手上动作着，床也跟着她们晃动起来。就在Jennie用两根手指进入了Lisa的时候，她捂住了Lisa的嘴。

“嘘，宝贝，你得小声点。”Jennie笑着说，眼神雀跃。Lisa已经乱了节奏，她含混不清地呻吟声混合着Jennie的手指在她身体不断进出的那种湿润的声音。

Jennie吮吸和轻咬着Lisa的脖子，Lisa的手指由于快感卷曲着握在一起，她的身体猛烈地颤抖着。她腹部的那种温暖的感觉搅动着，一点点扩散开来。  
“放松，Lili。”Jennie吻着她，在她耳边命令道，“Come for me, baby.”  
Jennie在Lisa的颈部的动脉上调皮地轻咬着，快感像电流一样流过Lisa的身体。Jennie在她体内的两根手指好像触碰到了一个神奇的一点，她开始看到星空、她觉得整个房间都在崩塌。全身的肌肉都在收缩着，她拱起背，让Jennie的手指更深入，她的爱液喷涌而出。她大声地呻吟，但Jennie仍然捂着她的嘴。快感她紧紧闭上眼睛。“做得好，宝贝。做得好。”

她感觉的自己的肌肉还在痉挛着，直到高潮的余韵过去。除了Jennie在她体内的手指之外，她什么都感觉不到了。她被Jennie给她的这个激烈的高潮搞得有些头晕目眩。她觉得她快要与身下的床垫融为一体了。

Jennie把捂着Lisa嘴的手拿开，温柔地将Lisa的刘海从汗湿的额头拨到一旁，温柔地亲吻着她的下颌，和脸颊。Lisa躺着，大口地呼吸着，感觉可能这辈子都不会动弹了。当Jennie的一个吻落到她鼻子上的时候，她又颤抖了一下。尽管她现在在Jennie的怀里，不能动弹，任其摆布，但Lisa安心地笑了，Jennie的动作太轻柔了：她在她闭着的眼睛上吻了一下。然后是她的额头。最后是她的嘴唇。

如果Lisa现在能动，她会环绕着Jennie的脖子，让她就呆在那别动，但是她觉得她应该直到下个世纪也动弹不了了，所以Jennie结束了在她嘴唇上简短的一吻。  
“还好吧？”Jennie充满关心地问道，但Lisa睁开眼睛，看到她一脸得意洋洋地笑着。  
“Can I answer that question in a few minutes?” Lisa grins back.  
“我能一会儿再回答吗？” Lisa也笑了。

Jennie笑了，她又亲了Lisa的脸颊一下，然后躺回到她的那一边，把Lisa拽过来。Lisa缩成一团，靠在Jennie身上。Lisa的头抵着Jennie的下巴。Jennie抱着Lisa，这令她感到十分安全。她的内裤和睡裤全都湿透了，一团糟，她知道她应该把它们脱掉，但是她决定就这么躺着，不去管它。

Lisa在Jennie的怀里渐渐回过神来。Jennie一脸满足地抱着Lisa，一只手在她背上画着什么固定的图案。她才想起来，今天是她生日，而智秀和彩英就睡在她隔壁。

哦，坏了。她抱怨了一声，紧紧闭上眼睛。“她们不会听到了吧？”Lisa问，脸都红了。  
“哦，她们百分之百听到了。”Jennie肯定地说。

“Jennie欧尼！” Lisa怨道，把头埋在Jennie胸口，好像这样就能帮她驱赶尴尬一样。一想到智秀欧尼听到了卧室里的一切、彩英事后对她毫不留情的嘲弄，Lisa觉得没脸见人了。

“嘿这不能怪我啊，是你声音太大了。” Jennie假装责备道，但是安慰地捏了捏Lisa的肩膀，“放轻松，她们也不是不知道我们会做爱。”  
这倒是真的。她们的每次“行动”都很小心，但是数年如一日的宿舍生活很难有秘密。不过一想到她们会听到，还是挺可怕的。  
“再说，你心里得过这个坎，因为我们今天还有22次呢。”  
Lisa眯缝着眼睛，一脸困惑：“哈？”  
“为了庆祝你活在世上的每一年，每一年一个高潮。现在搞完一次了，还有22次。”  
Lisa语塞了。“你在开玩笑吧？告诉我你在开玩笑。”

等Jennie再次起身的时候，Lisa就知道答案了。她翻身来到Lisa身上。“我真的不是在开玩笑。” Jennie把Lisa的手抬起来，固定在头的上方。“我说了，我要宠你一整天。不然你以为我为什么天刚亮就叫醒你？我们得早早开始啊。在她俩醒之前我还想来至少5轮。”  
Jennie又一次吻起了Lisa的脖子，Lisa躺在枕头上，头向后仰着：“你会杀了我的。”  
Jennie挑逗地轻轻咬着她的脖子，引的Lisa“咯咯”地笑。  
“别装了，好像你没有那个体力似的，Lili。”  
Lisa笑了一会儿。  
Jennie认真地俯视着Lisa，带着那种只有Lisa才能看到的温柔的笑。  
“我太爱你了，爱到有时候我会觉得很疼。你知道吗？”  
Lisa哽咽了。汹涌的情绪开始袭来。她知道。她完完全全了解Jennie的感受。  
“我也爱你。好爱好爱。” Lisa伸出手，爱抚着Jennie的脸颊。“而且我知道你爱我一样多。我不需要23个高潮就相信你呀。”Lisa笑道。这想法虽然说出来很好笑，但是那言语背后的意义Lisa清楚。Jennie不需要做什么来证明自己。她们早就过了那个阶段了，她也知道Jennie有多爱她，每次她看她的时候，她都感受得到。

“不，但这是你应得的。”Jennie坚定地说。Lisa哼哼了一声。Jennie翻了个白眼，笑着说：“不只是性高潮，Lili，”Jennie又一次认真地俯身望着她，那眼神传达着千万种情绪。Lisa开始啜泣。尽管她们正在谈论着“性高潮”这种并不严肃的话题，但Jennie想要表达的是真的，“你值得……全世界。”  
Lisa听到Jennie的话，泪水涌上来。她记不清上一次Jennie这么感性是什么时候了。  
Jennie再次用手捧着Lisa的脸，“你也值得一个不惧给你全世界的爱人。我知道我花了很长时间才弄清楚我对你的感受，我也知道未来还有很多困难等着我们，但我发誓我再也不会让你质疑我对你的爱。”

Lisa望着自己的爱人，泪水模糊了双眼。“Jennie……” 她不知道该说些什么。看到和感受Jennie对她的爱是一回事，但是听她说出来又是另外一回事，特别是在以前，让Jennie把这些说出口很难。现在Lisa才意识到，她盼望这一刻已经很久了。  
Jennie再一次亲吻她，手指与Lisa的头发缠绕着，紧紧地抱着Lisa。Lisa的眼泪流下来，Jennie用吻将它们一滴一滴抹去。  
“我没想要惹哭你，Lili。” Jennie轻声说，表情充满了愧疚。  
Lisa猛地摇了摇头，憋出一个笑来，“幸福……我是因为感到幸福才哭的。”Lisa双手捧着Jennie的脸，她流出了更多的眼泪，Jennie用大拇指将泪水及时擦掉了。“我别无他求，除了让你幸福。”Jennie说道，她用额头抵着Lisa的，两人都闭上了眼睛，享受着这一刻。Lisa知道过几天等她们回想现在这么多愁善感的矫情一刻，她们都会忍不住笑。但是今天不知怎的，这一刻，一切都那么让人无所适从、值得被记住。她现在确定，她这一生只想和Jennie一个人相爱。

“你让我感到幸福，Jennie。你一直都让我幸福，未来也会。”她轻声说。Jennie笑着亲吻Lisa。  
“生日快乐，Lisa。” Lisa被Jennie逗笑了，她们的额头相抵，望着对方的眼睛。  
自从来到韩国，Lisa几乎每个生日都哭。乡愁总会在生日这天袭来，尽管她的队友们会尽量让她不想家。今天她却意识到，她用不着在醒来之后努力假装高兴。这次她的哭，不是因为想家，而是因为她感到幸福。  
“已经是最快乐的生日啦。”  
当Jennie再一次亲吻Lisa的时候，Lisa知道，只要有Jennie在她身边，她再也不需要在生日这一天假装开心了。


End file.
